Possibilities
by Words of Law
Summary: Kunloon has a secret she never wanted her daughter to know, but along the way the secret came out. Now Kagome is on a journey to find the father she never knew and maybe find love along the way?
1. Prologue

Possibilities

* * *

><p>I do not own Inuyasha or X-men: Evolution.<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"You're LEAVING?" How was this possible? Everything was going great! They have been together for about a year. Last week she moved from her cramped condo she was living in, so she could move into a decent apartment, so they could live together! "Thought you said you would try to make this work, Logan!"

"I didn't say that. I said I would stay for as long as I could!"

As Logan's statement rang through the apartment realization dawned on Kunloon. No matter how hard she fought to change his decision, she would lose. At this epiphany, hurt and confusion gave way to an overwhelming wave of anger, towards Logan for leaving her. Also self-hatred for making herself believe that he was the type of man who would stay. She should have known not to trust Logan! Her friends were always warning her that he was no good. She always thought they were afraid of him due to his intimidating stature, and also the fact that he is a mutant. But right now she saw him for what he truly was.

Logan was an animal trapped in human skin. He was ruled entirely by instinct.

Kunloon was jerked out of her inner thoughts by the sound of the zipper on his duffel bag. Who would have ever thought that a zipper could sound so final? She unglued herself from the spot right outside their bedroom door and stomped in.

"What about this apartment? I only got it so that we could live together! Why did you wait to leave me after I bought this place?"

Logan slid right past her without even a glance in her direction. She followed him out of the bedroom, knowing exactly where he was going next, she ran past him and straight for the leather jacket laying haphazardly on the couch. Only to be surprised that instead of fighting with her, he just watched her with a tired look.

"If I had known you were this serious about us. I would have ended this months ago."

"So you never really wanted a relationship! You used me! You just wanted food, a place to stay, and sex! Typical of all men, you are all sneaky bastards no qualms with messing with a woman's heart-".

"That's enough! Keep the jacket I can get a new one."

Then he was gone, the only evidence that he was ever there was a leather jacket, the echo of his last statement to Kunloon, and the unnoticed unborn baby girl steadily growing in her heart broken mother.

* * *

><p>Age:<p>

Kunloon-21

Wolverine-?

* * *

><p>**Hey! I'm new here to the Fanfiction community, so as a nice warm welcome please don't flame me!**<p>

-Love,

Words of Law (Bri)


	2. Chapter 1

Possibilities

* * *

><p>I do not own Inuyasha, X-Men, or any of the characters.<p>

* * *

><p>Ages:<p>

Kagome- 17

Kunloon-39

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Where was that girl? Did she not understand that when he invited her to help him sort out the storage shed; he was really saying that she will be sorting out the shed by herself… NOW! The youth these days! Back in his day, if he even had to be asked to sort the shed, he would face consequences that even now at his age gave him phantom pains on his backside.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh! What did he put in these boxes, rocks?" How did she get talked into this? Wait, was that box labeled blessed river stones? Why would anyone have something like that? What she wouldn't give to be in the Feudal Era fighting beside her friends. But those days were gone, the final battle was fought three months ago, and the well had lost all of its magical properties. After realization kicked in, everything in the present time didn't really hold much meaning anymore. If it wasn't for her family, she wouldn't even leave her room. That was how she had gotten stuck in this situation, and this wasn't the first chore either.<p>

Lifting boxes and rifling through them was hard and tedious work. After a while Kagome started to daydream of walking through lands unmarred by human progression and technology. That was, until she felt something that was out of place in the box that held her baby clothes and videos of her childhood. _Leather? Why would this be at the bottom of my childhood storage box?_

Minutes later she was examining a worn leather jacket, while sitting in the middle of a plethora of pastel pink and yellow onesies and tapes of her growing up. _Why is there a leather jacket of all things, here?_ Looking back she could recall her father. He was a man never caught outside of the house without a suit. He died in a car accident a month before her fifth birthday, leaving behind her and her mother who was 5 months pregnant with Souta at the time. He was an accountant who hated the very thought of disorder. Then who did this belong to? The size alone told her that it wasn't her mother's, and if his stories were anything to go by, Grandpa was too busy with his training to become a priest to wear anything but priest garbs.

At that moment the door to shed opened with a resounding CRACK!

* * *

><p>Ever since her daughter came home from her adventures for good, Kunloon has noticed a change in her. She always hoped that her child wouldn't inherit her father's X-gene, but unfortunately fate seemed to dislike her. It's bad enough that with each day it becomes more apparent that her late husband, Hisoka Higurashi, was in no way related to Kagome. She could now see suspicion and doubt within Grandpa Higurashi's eyes. While it was obvious that her daughter inherited her short stature and facial features, Kagome inherited her father's black hair with a hint of tinted blue and his brown eyes. The mere thought of the man who had a hand in her darling daughter's creation still brought feelings of anger and loneliness. That was one of the reasons why she hid the only reminder of she had of the 'man' in Kagome's baby box, knowing that the jacket would be safely hidden for many years to come.<p>

So obviously it came as an extreme shock to her, when she went to the shed to inform Kagome that dinner was ready, she saw her daughter holding the very thing that she would give anything to keep hidden from her. Kunloon was in such a shock all she could do was look at the scene, with a sinking feeling.

Something told her that her secret wasn't going to be safe for much longer.

* * *

><p>I'd like to give a shout out to my friend Lunette Rin who peer pressured me into getting my own profile and for also looking over my work before I put it up. Please read and review some more! You're all amazing!<p>

Love,

Words of Law (Bri)


	3. Chapter 2

Possibilities

* * *

><p>I do not own Inuyasha, X-Men, or any of the characters.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Kagome stared her mother down from the opposite side of the dinner table. Her mom was purposely avoiding her gaze acting as if she didn't just have a mild panic attack in the storage shed fifteen minutes ago. Even with her mother's façade Gramps and Souta knew something was afoot. Both male at the table slowly went from happily eating their food to nervously pushing and poking it around on their plates.

Kagome sighed inaudibly, something had to give and it was obvious that she was the only one willing to step up and take the challenge.

"So Mama, weren't you telling us yesterday how your old friend's daughter was having a baby girl? Why don't we give them my old baby clothes? I could even help you pack them up."

Kunloon's eyes widened for a brief second before hurriedly turning blank. "I was also thinking along those lines, but I won't need your help though. You are probably too busy with your studies anyway. While I'm there I might also get rid of a few knick knacks that are taking up space." Kunloon radiated profound smugness at stopping her daughter's plans in their tracks. What she didn't take into account for was her daughter's tendencies to be blunt and hard headed.

"What are you going to do with that leather jacket in my baby box?"

The males at the table who were watching the exchange as if it were a tennis match perked up upon hearing this. Silence reigned once more at the table. After a minute of trying to gauge each other's expressions Kunloon quietly picked up her plate and left without a word.

"Hey sis, can I have the jacket?"

"NO!"

Everything was going downhill fast, and if Kunloon was correct it wasn't going to slow down any time soon. Nothing was calming Kunloon down. She had tried a comforting bath, yoga, even some wine to calm her nerves. Nothing was working!

It was an hour past midnight and she had yet to feel the slightest tug of sleep at her consciousness. How could she possibly sleep at a time like this? Her dark secret could be brought to light at anytime.

There is only one thing Kunloon could do. Something that she promised herself, when it came in the mail two months ago, that it would never have to come to this. Cautiously walking to her nightstand she slowly opened up the drawer and rifled through the objects until she found what she was looking for. At the bottom of the drawer was a shiny black calling card with a number and the name **Charles Xavier** printed on it. She somberly turned around and exited her room, and quietly made her way to the home phone in the kitchen. In the dead of night Kunloon made a phone call that could change everything.

* * *

><p>I know I've never really said this, and I'm sorry for not doing so sooner. I want to thank all of my readers and especially my reviewers. You don't know how much your input helps me. Please read and review some more! You're all amazing!<p>

Love,

Words of Law (Bri)


End file.
